


Two for One

by mynightmarestays



Series: The Slaves [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Electroplay, Gangbang, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: What happens if the two are in the same room?





	Two for One

Scott opened the trunk and saw Theo lying in there. He was wearing his mask, a black leather collar, and his chastity device. He pulled out the leash and attached it to him. It was clear to Theo it meant to get out of the trunk. Tonight was a night they had been working on for a while. There was a party tonight and Scott offered Theo to be entertainment for tonight. He was going to service several people and Scott had to make sure he could do well. This reflected on him.

Before they left, Scott cleaned him up. He used Nair all over his body, getting rid of every inch of hair off. Then when it came to his head, Theo blew Scott as his head was shaved bald. He ran the clippers over it and then a razor. Once again, the only hair Theo had was his eyebrows and Scott was debating of getting rid of them because of Theo wanting to sacrificing his identity to Scott.

“Come on boy.” He said.

Scott started to head into the building and Theo eagerly followed. Theo had to rely on Scott to lead him because there was no way he could see. Where the first mask had zippers for his eyes and mouth. Now this one he wore had slits for his nose and for his mouth. He sometimes preferred it like this.

He heard a door open and then some music. It wasn’t loud but there. He could hear some people cheering on something. A lot of take that slut and look at that slut go. Theo wanted that to be said of him. He felt Scott’s hand on his chest and it moved to his shoulder which meant to get on his knees.

“Scott, this your boy?” A voice asked.

“He is. That you’re new one?” Scott asked.

“Yep. He’s a little slut. He loves to be covered in cum and pleasing others. Why not let your boy watch?” The voice asked.

“Slave would you like to watch?” Scott asked.

“Yes sir.” Theo said.

He felt the mask come off and he could see what was going on. There was a guy whose hands was tied behind his back and had writing all over his body. There was slut on his forehead and words like fuck me, cum bucket, and other ones. The lower half of his face was covered in cum. Between the two subs, it was a clear difference. Theo was there, body hairless and obedient as can be while this guy looked like this was the first time.

He saw a guy come over with a camera and grabbed him by the hair, making him look at Theo. “See Jackson, that’s what a slave looks like. I bet he’s better at serving them better than you.” He said.

“Let Theo see how he is.” Scott said.

Derek smacked him which caused a moan. “Come on little slut.” 

He grabbed Jackson’s hair and dragged him to another cock. Jackson quickly took ahold of it and started to suck it. Theo got view of his ass and saw little, red marks on it. Then he saw how they can there. Someone pulled out an electro wand and started to shock him, creating moans. This guy was a bit more extreme than him. He watched his master get close with the camera. Did he also like to be recorded too?

He watched him get pulled off and moved onto another guy. This was making Theo wanting to serve. But he couldn’t do anything till Scott said so. Jackson kept being moved around blowing guys. Some would pull out and cum on his face before he moved on. After a while, Jackson was pulled off and panting. He was forced onto his knees and made to look at Theo. 

“Want him to show off?” The guy asked.

“Slave want to show Derek and his slut what you can do?” Scott rubbed Theo’s head.

“Yes sir.” Theo said.

“Go on boy.” Scott undid the leash and watched Theo crawl to everyone.

Theo got on his knees and quickly took ahold of someone’s dick. He slid it in easily and was able to take more in than Jackson. He looked up at it’s owner as he worked him out. Unlike Jackson who seemed to be sloppy, Theo had been working on how he performed. It was what Scott wanted. He could his mouth being filled with pre-cum.

“He can two cocks boys.” Scott said.

Theo saw another guy come over and put his cock towards him. Theo guided the guy and slide it in. He moved his tongue in between the two cocks as he worked. Both hands rested on each cock. He was being praised as he worked and that made him work harder. He then felt Scott’s hand guide him off the two and moved onto other ones. He then could feel warm loads on his head. And it repeated that pattern. Soon enough, Theo was covered in cum like Jackson. 

“Look how dirty you are. Did you enjoy that slave?” Scott asked.

“Yes sir.” Theo looked up at Scott.

“That’s a good slave. You need to be clean up before we go on.” Scott out the leash back on. 

Scott was leading him to a hose and drain. Jackson watched closely as Scott turned on the water and cleaned him off. Something in him wanted to be like Theo. He was perfectly obedient. He was perfectly his master’s. Jackson had been Derek’s for a couple of months and he was loving it. He stayed at Derek’s mostly and would be put in a box where only his head was out and he was chained up inside. Derek would even strap him to a chair and take away his sight and hearing. But Theo was a whole new level.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Derek grabbed him by the hair and made him look at him. “What are you looking at boy?” He asked.

“Per-permission to s-speak?” Jackson asked.

“Spit it out.”

“I want to be like him.” Jackson said. He heard the water turn off and some of the guys muttered.

“What? You want to be a slave?”

“Y-yes sir.” Jackson said.

“Do you understand what that means?” Derek asked.

“No sir.” Jackson said.

Derek pushed his head away and looked at Scott. “Can your boy tell him what it means?”

Scott smiled and brought Theo over. Every bit of the cum was off of him. Theo got on his knees with his hands behind his back. He looked at Jackson.

“Slave, tell him what it means for you to be my slave.” Scott said.

“Yes, Sir. I am my Master’s slave. He controls what I do and I do what he wants. I obey his every word. I do not question what my Master orders are or his actions. I am his and no longer my own person.” Theo said.

Scott smiled and rubbed his head which Theo seems to enjoy. “That’s a good slave.”

Derek looked at him. “You want that still?”

Jackson nodded his head. “Yes sir.” 

Derek grabbed him by the hair and lead him to the hose. “Then you’re going to get clean up before we make you a slave.” 

“Slave, would you like to serve people while Derek cleans his boy?” Scott asked.

“Yes sir.” Theo said.

Scott smiled and lead Theo to a couch. Theo got on it and sat on it backwards. He waited till he felt a cold sensation along his hole. Lube. Good. That means protection too. Scott always used protection and the others might too. He waited there perfectly till he felt someone get ahold of his hips then the pressure going inside. 

Theo gripped the couch as he was being fucked. He had no idea who it was but they were big. Bigger than Scott. Theo closed his eyes and moaned. His whole body rocked as the guy moved. Then he saw Scott come over and pull his cock out. Without even second thought, Theo wrapped his lips around him. For the first time, being fuck and sucking someone off felt like a dream come true. Scott might put him on a dildo and suck Scott but this was a different.

He felt a couple of powerful thrust before the guy stopped. He then pulled out and right away someone else was in. This was the plan. One guy fucking him till they came and then someone else would come in. He didn’t know how many guys fucked him till he saw Jackson, cleaned and wet being taken to a set of stocks. Then they pulled out as well as Scott. 

“Do you want to watch slave?” Scott asked as Theo rested on the couch.

“Yes sir.” Theo nodded his head. 

“Good. Consider this a reward for doing so well.” Scott said.

“Thank you sir.” Theo looked over and saw Derek being hand a pair of clippers.

Jackson looked up at Derek as they were turned on. The second the blades started to run over his head, Jackson started to cry. Guess he wasn’t expecting this. Derek grabbed him by the chin to look up at him.

“This is part of being a slave. You don’t get an identity of your own. Keep it up and I’ll shave your eyebrows off.” Derek let him go and ran them over his head.

Jackson’s cries stopped and he let Derek shave him bald. He stayed there in shock of his hair being shaved off. He seemed like a guy who cared about his appearance. Derek finished and rubbed his head on Jackson’s head. He lifted his head and smirked.

“You my slave boy?” He asked.

Jackson looked up at him and nodded slowly. “Y-yes sir.”

“Good. Now thinking about it I shouldn’t have shaved your head. Someone hand me a marker.” Derek said. Someone handed him the mark and took the camera. 

Derek smiled as he took off the cap. He drew random lines all over Jackson’s head. It looked horrible. But it made Derek smiled. He took the camera and looked at the guys. And his look told them everything. Theo watched guys walk up behind him and quickly slide in. This guy didn’t even go gentle. He was pounding Jackson. Derek took the rod and dropped down to his knees to shock Jackson’s penis. Each shock Jackson couldn’t help but to scream a little. 

As Jackson was getting fucked, Scott signal for them to keep going on Theo. It didn’t take anyone long to start on him. Both of the two slaves were getting fucked by everyone here. At one point, a guy pulled Theo onto his lap, facing him. Then another guy game up from behind and entered. Theo closed his eyes and cried out in pleasure as he was getting fucked. He felt himself cum, getting all over the guy under him.

“I’m sorry sir.” Theo said.

“Took two cocks for your slave to cum.” The guy said, clearly not mad.

“It’s something we’ve been working on.” Scott smiled.

“Can I please come sir?!” Jackson cried out as he was shocked.

“Do you think you’ve earned to come?” Derek asked.

“No sir.” His answer got him shocked again.

* * *

The night was over and Theo laid in Scott’s lap with his fingers stroking his head. Derek was wiping Jackson’s head dry from washing off the marker. Both of them looked worn out from the consent fucking and all. Derek came Jackson a smile.

“You did good boy. You’ll make a wonder slave. We’ll talk about changing the contact in the morning.” Derek said.

“Thank you sir...can I ask a question?” Jackson asked looking at him.

“What is it?”

“... Do I have to stay bald?”

Derek smirked. “No but I get to control it now. I’m thinking a flattop with a landing strip for you from now on.”

“Okay sir.” Jackson said. 

Scott looked down at Theo. “How do you feel?”

“Tired sir.” Theo muttered.

“I know. When we get home I’ll make you a bath if you’re up to it.” Scott said.

Theo smiled. “Thank you sir.”

“Your welcome.” Scott said.

Derek looked over at Scott. You going to let him have hair again?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I like him hairless. We don’t have to worry about anything getting pulled when he’s tied up or wearing a mask. Most might be a buzzcut. We’ve talked about it.” Scott said as Theo curled up into even more.

“Well get your boy home. He took multiple dicks at once.” Derek said.

Scott looked down at him. “Want to go home boy?”

“Yes sir.” Theo said.

“Let’s go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow we can watch movies and rest.” Scott smiled.


End file.
